La Maestra Aprende del Alumno
by Rydless
Summary: Sakura comenzó su nuevo año como maestra. Quien iba a pensar que llegaría a estar confundida por un chico, mas bien de su propio alumno. Perder su trabajo ya sería muy problemático, pero ¿qué pasará en el transcurso del año?


By**:** **R**y∂le_ss_  
Edιtєd**:** **J**αvιιтнα'S  
Dιsclαιmєя: **N**αяuтσ© **M**αsαsнι **K**ιsнιмσтσ

_--_

**La maestra aprende del alumno**

**--**

_Capitulo 1: Primer día de enseñanza_

_--_

_''Él fue la perdida de mi trabajo, de mis ojos y de mi cabeza... pero aún así no me importa lo que haya hecho a mi ser, ya que lo amo demasiado''_

Si, así fue como desde aquel día perdí todo mi razonamiento. Allí estaba yo, en la sala de profesores donde la directora Tsunade-sama comenzaba a asignar a cada profesor su clase preferente y su horario. Yo la verdad estaba muy nerviosa, ya que iba a ser mi primer año en un instituto donde aplicaría la enseñanza a jóvenes ''**¡vivos!**''**. **Sí, ya me veía yo allí entre los papelitos y avioncitos volando encima de mi cabeza y todos gritando como animales.

Bueno, sabía perfectamente que ese día llegaría pero no pensé que iba hacer tan pronto, ya que siempre me había gustado ser maestra y enseñar, era mi sueño. La verdad es que estaba tan obsesionada por ser maestra que nunca pude relacionarme con la gente. ¡Ni siquiera había besado a un chico aún! Y eso que había sido de las más populares en mi colegio y allí estaba yo con 22 años sin aún haber tenido una relación con un chico, pero ya soy adulta y madura aunque muchos me vean como una adolescente más.

Luego de que ya asignaron a todos los profesores sus respectivas clases de ese año, nos entregaron a cada uno la lista de alumnos que nos tocaría, contenían su nombre con su foto al lado. Y ahí comprobé qué alumnos iban a tener el mérito de tener una maestra tan cualificada como yo (lo dije en voz alta y con emoción, pero en realidad estaba mintiéndome, lo hacía para darme ánimos). Allí comprobé por orden alfabético cada alumno.

Entre ellos vi a la mayoría como buenos alumnos aunque algún que otro le veía con una cara de 'animado', sobretodo un tal _**"Uzumaki Naruto"**_. Su enorme sonrisa, su lengua en la parte inferior del labio, mas un guiño de ojo... Pues no se veía como apropiada para la foto de presentación, ya veía en su expediente: 'El que saca de sus casillas al profesor por su mal comportamiento'; pero ya lo dije solo era una foto así que no tomaré una idea equivocada hasta que lo conozca.

Lo que más me extraño es ver que en una casilla solo estaba el nombre del alumno pero no su foto. Solo su nombre pude saber 'Uchiha Sasuke', bueno igualmente era un alumno más, así que ya lo conocería mañana.

Al terminar la reunión todos se fueron a sus hogares, por suerte vivía bastante cerca del instituto así que ir a pie no era problema para mí. Era un edificio de 5 plantas y mi piso se encontraba en la cuarta, era una residencia bastante antigua con lo que no contenía un ascensor. Pero no me importa, era muy tranquilo y me gusta lo rústico (aunque llegaba exhausta al llegar a mi apartamento) Abrí la puerta, puse la alarma a las 9:00 en el despertador y me estiré en la cama, estaba muy ansiosa por el día de mañana.

***

Me desperté sin ganas, ya que apenas conseguí dormir al estar muy nerviosa. Comprobé la hora del reloj y eran...¡¡las 9:30!! Dichoso reloj, maldito objeto del demonio, me cag... Sí, empecé a gritarle de todo hasta que acabó estrellándose en el suelo. Solo quedaban 30 minutos para que comenzase mi clase. Me desvestí rápidamente y fui a ducharme, ¡lo peor es que solo había agua fría! No exagero al decir congelada, pero al menos me despejó de mi mente dormida.

Salí rápidamente de la ducha y me comencé a vestir, me puse una falda negra con rayas color perla que llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, unas botas negras y una camisa marrón claro con un escote que resaltaba bastante (si, aunque era adulta no quería vestir como mi madre) me preparé el desayuno pero no tenía tiempo para hacerme unas tostadas así que abrí el refrigerador y cogí una manzana, me la entre puse entre los dientes aguantándola como pude, mientras agarré mi bolso y corrí hasta la puerta. Después, bajando las dichosas escaleras, casi me caigo y a la vez me atraganto con la manzana.

Que bien que vivía cerca del instituto. Aun así llegué echa un desastre, con mi peinado alborotado y mi ropa por igual, pero al menos había llegado a la hora.

Todos los profesores se dirigían a sus respectivas clases, yo por igual hice lo mismo. Llegué y comprobé como decía arriba de la puerta el estandarte de qué clase era '3º grado enseñanza secundaria superior clase A'. Primero me peiné como pude y, ajustando mi vestimenta, suspiré y con decisión abrí la puerta. Todo se me iluminó como un despertar para mi, todos hablaban con descuido, ni notaron mi presencia (seguramente me veían como una de su edad. Maldición ¿por qué tenía que ser así?). Tosí de una forma que todos captaran mi atención y así fue.

-Encantada de conocerlos chicos, me llamó Haruno Sakura y seré, de ahora en adelante, vuestra tutora y profesora de lengua- lo dije con una sonrisa y con seguridad; no deben de tener el primer día una mala impresión de mi. Aunque cuando lo dije la mayoría comenzaron a murmullar y comenzaron con las 20 preguntitas, esas para saber sobre ti.

-¿Sensei, cuantos años tiene?- preguntó un chico

-22 años recién cumplidos- contesté, y más murmullos se escucharon.

-¿Sensei, cómo es que esta tan buena?- respondió otro chico

Al escuchar eso se me estremeció un poco el cuerpo: ¿de qué iba esté? ¡Que no soy una alumna y me tienen que tratar con respeto!, yo claramente no respondí, solo mantenía mi risa firme y con un ceño fruncido.

-Discúlpelo sensei, aquí la mayoría de chicos son idiotas y se comportan así siempre, solo él es una excepción- contestó una chica con aire de superioridad de pelo rubio agarrado con una coleta, con ojos azulados profundos y llevaba el uniforme del instituto, aunque yo me pregunté ''¿Quién es él?''

-Sí claro, ¿y aún dices eso cuando prácticamente te rechazó delante de la clase?- respondió un chico de pelo negro agarrado con una coleta y una cara seria, todos los demás riéndose cuando dijo eso.

-¡Cállate Shikamaru!- se había levantado de su asiento y golpeó con sus manos el pupitre mientras le gritaba.

-Ya vale chicos. La sensei se llevará una mala impresión de nosotros- lo decía con una gran sonrisa en su cara y con emoción un chico que me resultaba familiar... ¡Ah claro! 'El calienta casillas de los profesores' Bueno, aunque he de reconocer que lo que dijo fue bastante responsable.

-¡Naruto baka! No te incumben mis discusiones así que quédate fuera de esto-respondió la rubia

-¡¿Que?! Si solo intento ayudar a la sensei... Ah ya sé, sigues enfadada conmigo porque soy el mejor amigo de él y sigues creyendo que yo le dije que te rechazara - lo decía de forma irónica- Bueno, es que ya sabes, siendo así como eres ningún chico se fijará en ti y menos él porque ya te rechazó, así que perdiste tu oportunidad-

-¿Qué acabas de decir, NA-RU-TO?- lo decía con un aura de matanza que desprendía en su cuerpo y su mirada fijamente a él.

-Pues...nada - le respondió mirando hacia otro lado y con una cara de preocupación, mientras reía nerviosamente.

-¡No mientas!- la chica se levantó y se dirigió hacia él y agarró con sus dos manos su cuello y comenzó a sacudir su cabeza con mucha fuerza. Mientras lo hacía le gritaba - ¡Vuelve a decirlo si te atreves! - mientras todos reían con su numerito menos una chica que se veía muy preocupada por él.

Yo me decía a mi misma: 'Esos dos serán mi ruina'. Suspiré y justo cuando iba a decir algo para detenerlos, se abrió la puerta de la sala y todos miraron fijamente allí; me quedé sorprendida que todos se callaran así de repente. Cuando dirigí mi mirada hacia la misma dirección de los demás lo vi a él, no sabía quién era pero era el hombre más atractivo que había visto nunca. Pelo azabache, ojos negros profundos de los cuales me quedé hipnotizada, no había manera de que quitara mi vista de ellos, cuerpo perfecto, sí no puedo negar que me sonrojé. El chico caminó con las manos en sus bolsillos e ignorando totalmente a los demás se sentó al lado de la ventana y dirigió su mirada afuera de ella.

-Esto... ¿Usted quién es, si se puede saber?- pregunté aun con mi sonrojo en mis mejillas. Pero él no me respondió.

.Mm...-se giró lentamente y su mirada quedó fijamente en mi. No pude evitar sonrojarme más - Uchiha Sasuke - ese nombre... Sí, era él, el único nombre de la lista que no contenía su foto. Me quedé paralizada, ¿cómo iba a poder hacer clase con un hombre así de atractivo? Y parece que no soy la única que piensa así; todas las chicas (y algunos chicos) estaban igual que yo de sonrojadas en clase.

-Bue-bueno, esto... Creo que por ahora ha habido mucho alborto en clase así que creo que podríamos relajarnos un poco - lo decía aun conteniendo el sonrojo- Señorita Yamanaka, ¿podría volver a su asiento si es tan amable?

-Claro sensei...-me respondió con una cara de tristeza sin mirarle a él

-Bueno, yo ya me presenté y ya saben ciertas cosas de mí, ahora quisiera yo conocerlos así que cada uno hará una pequeña presentación sobre si mismo-

Al final cada uno se presentó por orden de lista y supe alguna que otra cosa sobre ellos hasta que al final le tocó a él, no pude evitar sonrojarme de nuevo.

-Este... ¿podría hacerme una pequeña descripción sobre ust...? -

-Paso – sí, así fue, con una palabra me ignoró y a la vez me interrumpió, pero no por eso iba a dejar que me tratase así.

-Creo que le oí mal, podría volver a presentar...-antes de que acabara de hablar, me volvió a dirigir esa mirada tan profunda de la cual quedé otra vez cautivada por esos ojos, pero a la vez sabía que con esa mirada no me estaba diciendo que lo contemplara ya que era fría pero no puede evitarla ver sexy.

-Mm...-dijo eso mientras me observaba de arriba a abajo todo mi cuerpo, me quedé más sonrojada aun por ello hasta que... - Una semana- contestó, no entendí a que se refería con ello.

-¿Una semana para qué señor Uchiha?-respondí muy extrañada. El hizo una sonrisa atrevida y no dijo nada más.

Justo sonó el timbre para el cambio de clase y cada alumno se iba retirando poco a poco del aula, hasta que me di cuenta que todos se fueron menos él. Me miraba con esa sonrisa maléfica.

-¿Señor Uchiha, no piensa ir a su respectiva clase ahora?- preguntaba muy extrañada. Mientras él se levantaba de su pupitre no pude evitar sonrojarme al ver su cuerpo tan perfecto. Se dirigía hacía la puerta y la cerró.

-Que es lo que ha...- se acercó tan bruscamente a mi que no pude apartar mi vista de sus ojos.

-Mm...Pensaba que presentarme a solas con usted seria lo mejor, ¿Quiere saber cosas sobre mi no es cierto?-lo decía con esa sonrisa picara entre sus labios mientras se acercaba lentamente ante mí.

-Bueno, si pero no hacía falta que lo hicieras a solas no hay razón para que tu...-me volvió a interrumpir y esta vez me agarró de los brazos y me arrastró bruscamente contra mi escritorio.

-¿P-p-pero que haces?- lo dije pero toda sonrojada ya que tenia su cara a menos de una palmada de mi. No podía contener la respiración al verlo tan de cerca, su mirada fijamente ante mi y sus labios tan cerca de los míos-Por favor suéltame-lo decía sin fuerzas para hablar

-No tengas miedo la trataré bien...- me susurró al oído, no pude aguantar de sentir un escalofrió en mi cuerpo, es que se veía demasiado sensual esas palabras como para decir que no.

Luego me miró fijamente pero hacia mis labios y poco a poco las distancias de nuestros labios se acercaban hasta que...él se detuvo así sin más, antes de besarme. Ví otra vez de sus sonrisas picaras y se volteo de espaldas.

-Mm...Esto será más divertido de lo que pensaba-eso se decía a si mismo. Yo me quede alucinada, es decir ¿solo estaba jugando conmigo? Justo cuando me preguntaba eso se volvió a voltear y me contestó:

_-'__**'No eres la primera, pero seguramente serás mi favorita''-**_me lo dijo tan tranquilo y continuando con su sonrisa-Bienvenida al instituto, sensei- agarró su mochila abrió la puerta del aula y se marchó.

Yo, mientras, me quede echada junto a la mesa... ¿Pero qué demonios a sido todo esto? A ver, como puede un alumno tratarme de esa manera, es decir, ¿como pudo hacerme esas cosas tan depravadas contra mí? Aunque la verdad sentir su cuerpo tan cerca de mi, sus labios... ¡NO! Detente Sakura, él es un alumno, un alumno más. No puedes pensar de esa manera tan inmadura, aunque sea muy sexy no puedes pensar que te gusta un chico como él, y menos si es un alumno. Si eso es, él solo jugaba y yo continué el juego eso es todo no paso nada mas, mañana seguro volverá todo a la normalidad. Sí, seguro que sí.

***

Sonó el timbre de última hora, yo la verdad me sentí aliviada al sentirlo, ya que desde que pasó aquello no pude estar tranquila todo el día, menos mal que hoy solo tenía una clase con él, pero mañana...Bueno, ya paso, solo ahí que olvidar todo lo ocurrido. Mi vida sigue igual de normal; sí. Así es (eso me lo repetía una y otra vez en mi mente para no tener que pensar en él).

Salí del instituto y me fui en dirección de mi apartamento con marcha rápida. Cuando llegué vi un camión de mudanzas al lado del edificio, como soy muy curiosa fui a fisgonear ¿quién sería el que se iba a mudar?, con solo mirar la casa supe que la familia era bastante rica. No pude observar mucho por dentro ya que continuaban trasladando muebles así que me mantuve a distancia de ella. Bueno, no vi nada interesante así que me devolví en dirección a mi apartamento.

-¡Sasuke-kun!-me giré sin pensarlo al oír el nombre de él, solo sé que una chica había dicho su nombre. Solo oí el grito, estaba desesperada en saber que pasaba, pude entrar pasando entre los muebles y me escondí entre los arbustos, allí pude oír mejor la voz de la pelirroja.

-Suéltame Karin-sí, lo pude oír. Era él de verdad. No podía creerlo, iba hacer mi vecino, aunque mi felicidad de verlo se fue al ver a ella abrazándolo.

-¡Vamos Sasuke! Soy tu prometida deberías ser mas considerado conmigo- ¿prometida? ¿Qué esto?

-Vale... - dijo fríamente. Seguía sin entender... ¡Que alguien me diga que estaba pasando!

-Entonces de acuerdo. Nuestra boda será cuando terminemos ambos nuestro último año en la preparatoria ¡Ah! No puedo esperar-¿boda? Lo que me faltaba por oír aunque no se por que estaba comportándome de esa forma si con él solo compartí unos momentos... Aún así estaba apenada por dentro.

-Eres una molestia, deberías de volver a tu casa- ¡Si! Le dijo que se fuera. ¡Eso vete, no hace falta que te quedes! Que alegría sentí al oír lo que dijo él.

-Mou...Bueno, solo será por complacerte ya que veo que hoy andas de mal humor pero mañana me debes de prometer que estarás toda la noche conmigo ¿si?-en ese momento ¡lo besó! ¡Será cerda! No sabía si sentir rabia o pena, la verdad este sentimiento nunca me había pasado. Pero vi que él ni se inmutó. Eso fue lo único que me dio algo de alegría pero aún así nunca hubiese querido ver esa escena.

-Buenas noches Sasuke-y se fue corriendo hasta la entrada de la casa y se marchó en un taxi. Luego dirigí mi mirada hacía él, estaba con una cara seria y suspiró de alivió al ver que ella se fue, se volteó e iba en dirección a entrar a su casa.

Yo me apresuré en irme de allí y volver a mi apartamento. Corrí hasta llegar, entré rápidamente en él y cerré la puerta, estaba muy cansada por todo lo ocurrido hoy. Seguía sintiendo ira por esa chica que lo besó pero ¿Quien soy yo para preocuparme por él? Aparte, ¿por qué siento ira por una niña como esa? Era engreída, cínica, babosa... No, Sakura, tú no eres así ¿Qué te esta pasando? "Él... todo lo que me había dicho en el aula... era mentira", dije mientras mis manos estaban junto a mi pecho y mi cabeza inclinada hacía abajo.

Me marché lentamente hacía mi cama continuando con la misma postura y me recosté sobre ella, veía con la mirada perdida la ventana que estaba al costado de mi cama.

Baka... mentiste...

Te...odio...

Murmuraba palabras pero no recuerdo el por qué.

Este sentimiento... ¿Cual es?

Odiaba a alguien ¿A mí o a él?

Deseaba a alguien ¿Quién seria?...

Que preguntas más absurdas se hacía mi cabeza, pero pensé que era lo mejor antes de lamentarme y decir: le am... ¡No! Era totalmente imposible para mí pensar en ello, no podía... pero aun así...

Mis ojos comenzaron a decaer lentamente, y antes de caer dormida, sentí como mis lágrimas se derramaban y caían lentamente por mi rostro. Sonreí en aquél momento...Espero que tenga unos agradables sueños...

'_**Sasuke...'**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**N/A: **_

Bueno. Éste es el primer fic que publicó espero que les haya agradado. Estaba un poco nervioso al decidir publicarlo. Se aceptan criticas y reviews =D así me darán ánimos a mejorar cada vez más.

Gracias y adiós

**F**do: **R**y∂le_ss_


End file.
